THE HUNGER GAMES
by Piercex
Summary: My sisters name got called in the reaping, i never thought i would volunteer for her until i realized how special she was, in my time in the arena i was filled with anxiety for my family here is my story of triumph,Loss, and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES

The day my sister's name got called in the reaping, I was sure she was going to die. It started off as every morning does, with my father going off to work in the fields, my sister sleeping, and my mother cooking whatever little food we had. So I got up and helped her even though I could be sleeping. I helped whenever I could. So when I was called I was sure that my family would perish in the time that I was in the arena. An hour later we walked toward the square where the reaping happened. This year the boys were called first. "Marcus Prior" Effie Trinket called. I turned and looked around as the other boys made a path for Marcus. I had seen him once or twice in school, but never made an attempt to talk to him. His brown hair fell into his eyes and he walked up to the stage. My gut was churning as Effie reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Alana Roth" she called, I let go of my sisters hand. My sister, she just called my sister. I looked at her and she started to cry, "N-no" I stuttered as she walked up to the stage. "NO" I cried and ran after her. The peace keepers grabbed me roughly and held me tight "I VOLUNTEER" I screamed "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I screamed and broke the peacekeepers grip and ran towards my sister. I gave her a hug and she started crying even harder. "Well dear, come on up then" Effie said as I released Alana. I walked up towards her and up on the stage she asked me what my name was "Pierce" I said "Pierce Roth, and I'm going to die" that was the last thing I thought I'd say to anybody. Next they whisked me away before I could say anything else


	2. Chapter 2

_THE HUNGER GAMES_

**When we got onto the train we were escorted to our rooms by Effie Trinket. "Dinner is in an hour, so get changed into the clothes on your beds" she said. I walked into my room and looked around, it was a fairly big room with a queen sized bed with a bedside table on each side of it. There was a small dresser underneath the window, I reached my hand to the window and brought it back as a quick stinging pain raced up my arm. I cursed and sat on my bed, what was that for? Probably to try to stop tributes from committing suicide. I stood up and looked at the clothing laid out on my bed. There was a black cotton tank top and tight fitting evergreen pants. I put them on and looked in the full length mirror on the right wall, next to the door. Damn I look good! I thought studying my reflection in the mirror. The pants fit around my waist and thighs perfectly and the black tank top showed off what little curves I had but made me look pretty. I pulled my hair but into a bun on top on my head and looked at the freckles dotting my nose. A minute later a bell rang signaling dinner, I opened my door and I was surprised by the sight of Marcus standing there. "Hi" he said quickly, and started walking down the hall. I shut my door and caught up with him "Hey, what's up?" I asked him, He stopped and turned to look at me "Pierce… I'm scared" he said "And don't tell anyone I said that" I laughed, I don't know why but I did "I'm scared too, Marcus" I said "I'm going to die"**

**He didn't look at me as we continued our way to the dining room, when we entered the room I was assaulted with the smell of roast beef, vegetables soaked in butter, and mashed potatoes. "Oh, good you're here!" Effie squawked "Pierce, Marcus meet seeder and Chaff your mentors" they both waved at us "Hi" I said shyly waving back. I took a seat by seeder, and she started piling food onto her plate, I did the same. After a while I asked her what her time was like in the arena, Her face turned grim and she looked at me "My time in the arena was horrible, I survived longer than the others because I could go a long time without food and there were flowers in the arena if they were eaten you were dead in 24 hours but I possessed a gene were I was immune to the flower eventually I was able to wait out the other tributes" she said finishing "Oh" I said turning my eyes to my plate. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore "I'm sorry" I said pushing away my plate. She smiled "Oh its OK, you should eat there's not much time till we get to the capitol"**


	3. Chapter 3

THE HUNGER GAMES

THE INTERVIEWS

When we got there I was sitting beside seeder, when Marcus Ran, in his eyes gleaming with excitement "Were here!" he said and we all ran to the window. We were at the station and people from the capitol were swarming the train screaming our names. Holy crap they look weird! pierced, tattooed, and dyed wearing the oddest clothing. I smiled at foolishness of it all, why wear such expensive clothing when they were just going to go out of style in a matter of days? We were escorted to our penthouse and when we got there, I was amazed "wow..." I breathed. It was amazing, a roof arched like a cathedral with marble mosaics on the floor and a very long elegant oak table with chairs on each side of it. "It's amazing isn't it?" seeder said "Okay everybody," Effie said "It's time to meet your stylists" her high heels clicking on the marble "Come on now children" she pointed to the door where two groups were standing. "Pierce your with Cinna, and Marcus your with Portia" Cinna looked to be in his early thirties and he had dark skin and dark hair. Portia didn't look normal, she had an orange bob and her skin was dyed purple. Cinna greeted me with a hug "Hi" he took my hands in his "We have a lot to do" I wasn't sure how to take that as a compliment or an insult, but nerveless he was right it was going to take a lot of work to wash off the smell of district 11 off me. Yet I was sad, my smell how the only thing I had from home


End file.
